The present invention relates to a restaurant service request system, more particularly to a system which utilizes a bi-directional wireless radio frequency data link to communicate a variety of service requests from table units to a server or master unit and to acknowledge the reception of a request back to the table unit which originated the request.
While various hard-wired annunciator systems have been utilized in the past for communicating a simple request for service from restaurant customers to a central location, such systems have not found widespread acceptance because of the high cost of installing wiring and the limited utility and reliability of such systems. While radio frequency data link systems have been used in various high technology and security environments, the technologies utilized have not been suitable for, and have therefore not suggested themselves for, utilization in the context of restaurant service request communications.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a service request communications system for use in a restaurant environment; the provision of such a system which permits the communication of a variety of requests to a server unit or station, the provision of such a system which acknowledges to the restaurant customer that his request was received by the server unit; the provision of such a communication system which does not require the installation of wiring to individual restaurant tables, the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is yet of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.